Hearts of Two Kinds
by Claire the Hedgehog
Summary: When a young hedgehog finds her self on a strange planet, she soon discovers she isnt alone. Now with the help of her new friends, she tries to figure out how to return home, but is also findig love in dark corridors.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V.

This was great…just great. I wake up in this weird place, and I couldn't figure out what was going on.

I sighed and sat down. All I wanted was to get the heck out of here, and maybe even find some lunch. I hated every minute of it. It probably wouldn't even be that bad if 'they' weren't so argumentative since I arrived.

"Hey! There it is!"

"Lets get it!"

Looking up alarmed, I saw the group of soldiers. "They already figured out where I went?" I said almost smiling.

Perhaps there smarter then I presumed…This could be fun. I laughed as one of them got close.

"Okay! Okay! Common Summer! Think!" I whispered as I tried to figure out which way I should set off.

Taking a quick bound, I dashed down the alley way.

"This is it! I'm gonna make it!" I laughed.

"Hold it right there!"

"Whoa! Wrong way! Wrong way!" I yelped as the police began to block my path.

Running back around the corner, I could already hear the sirens closing in after me.

"Oh common! I didn't do anything!" I said looking at them all behind me.

Picking up the pace, I made a dart for the highway.

"Follow her! She is going to escape!"

Looking over my shoulder, two police motorcycles were gaining on me…great.

"Pull over hedgehog!" the man yelled from a speaker phone.

"Why?" I yelled back looking at him and then ahead of me.

Instead of answering back like a decent guy would, he pulled a gun on me.

"Ahh!" Freaking out by this outcome from him, I leaped into the back of a truck and ducked as another bullet came firing at me.

"Huh? Why am I wanted?" I heard an old man murmur.

The driver than began slowing down and pulling to the side of the road.

"No! Keep driving!" I growled lowly.

"What?...I must be hearing things. Who said that?" he muttered looking behind him.

"Why did you slow down?" I said perking up behind him.

"Ahh! It's a talking hedgehog!" he cried in horror.

"What's wrong with that? If you ask me that's just being prejudice-Wah!" halting the breaks ruthlessly, I was sent tumbling back in the side of the trunk.

"Please! Have mercy on my soul!" he cried as he jumped out of the car and down the side of the road.

I just sat there bewildered and a little insulted. Since I have ended up in this peculiar world, I have been shown nothing but offensive, distressing, and revolting behaviors from all kinds! I'm sick of it!

I sat there quietly, hoping they would just disappear…I listened to the screeching tires on the dry pavement. My ears slanted back as one of the men came forward.

"Alright hedgehog, I am giving you to the count of three, to get out of that car with your hands in the air." I heard the guy with the speaker phone shout.

Peeking out a bit, I saw that I was enclosed…joy.

"Common hedgehog! One!...Two!..."

"Alright! Alright! Don't get snappy." I said leaning up.

All their eyes locked on me. Simply jumping down, they all gasped and backed up. I looked at them surprised. These creatures were quite interesting…I have never seen one up close before. The general took a step towards me, setting the gun back in his pocket.

"Good hedgehog, now we are just going to have you go for a little ride." The man said smiling.

I glared and turned my head.

"She has issues with you boss…" one of the officers whispered.

The general made a laugh as he looked at me.

"What? Her? That's stupid! You know all animals don't have feelings about things!" he said shaking his head.

I bared my teeth as I felt rage fill me.

"Besides, once we have her taken care of this, we can-OUCH! What the heck?" The officer looked at me as I had my hands on my hips, watching him angrily.

"She just slapped you!" the officer yelled.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Has your mother ever taught you manners?" I growled looking at him critically.

Letting out a shriek and grabbing a rifle, he jabbed me in the side of my head.

"Ouch!" I cried in pain.

Holding my hand on the cut, I realized I was bleeding. Great, another thing I needed. I backed up, and ran off.

_**Hey guys, I want to say I am so sorry for the almost complete year of delayed updates! I have been so busy and have not had the motivation to get up and put these on my computer, but they have been worked on. Please excuse how this story is laid out, because It would of taken longer to properly correct it. The continuing chapters past 10 will be corrected and hopefully done in better writing description. I am greatly sorry for that all, and I hope you understand. C.T.H. *if you havent noticed, I am trying to make these in the proper order. Thanks for the help!***_


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown P.O.V.

"Why cant you boys just leave a girl alone!" I growled as I continued to run down the highway.

"She is going one-hundred and ten miles an hour sir! What is your next command?"

The general sat there silent, twiddling with his gun. "Lets go ahead and position a cable lock in.

"We can direct her west and she ought to be captured in a matter of seconds." He replied bluntly.

A moment later two of the police men had passed me for some reason, and began to sharply turn my way.

"Ahh!" Letting out a scream, I dodged the in coming road block and headed for the side exit.

"Are you crazy?" I huffed as I stumbled over the pavement.

'Those idiots just tried to run me over!' I thought furious.

"She's almost there! Get ready!"

As I continued running, I could see a faint light ahead of me.

"Huh?...OH SHOOT!" I dropped my speed and was sent plummeting on the ground.

I lied there for a second, before getting up un-aware of what was planned for me next.

"Don't move!"

Turning myself around, there before me was a large group of armed militia. All of them…targeted on me. I raised my hands above me, and began to step aside.

It was silent…I held my breath as I stared into the cold-blooded faces of the soldiers. Each one of them, gun pointed in my path, had the mark of fortitude.

I felt chills run down my spine, as the general came towards me yet again. The clanking of his boots, and the smell of his cigar, made me cringe. I secured my footing, waiting for anything he might do. He stopped walking, when he was right at my break.

Taking a breath of smoke, he blew it in my face. I began coughing sickened by the odor. He laughed maliciously. Glancing up to him, and with out faltering, I stepped on his foot with full strength.

Letting out a howl of pain, he stumbled and fell down on his back. I presently glared at him with a small sneer. What? I thought it was amusing.

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the officials whispered as he pulled him back up.

Shoving him off, he snarled harshly at me.

"Alright! I want this monster taken care of at once! No additional commands." He seemed angry.

No, that's an understatement. He was enraged! Ignoring his temper tantrum, I focused on the grouping that was before me.

"Dude, what do we do? I was by no means qualified to deal with animals!"

"Why you asking me? I don't know either!"

I decided I could probably make a run for it. But then again, I'm tired of running away all the time…I wish I was back home.

"Look guys, were all friends here! How about we just, you know call it a day! Maybe get some coffee?" I said cutting a smile at the two boys.

They looked at me and then backed up again, this time clicking a large switch.

"You've got to be kidding me." Looking back up, they had a large cast net. Growling, I backed up. Maybe running wasn't a bad idea.

Jumping in front of the two soldiers, they both screamed and ducked as leaped on one and slamming into the other, hoping to keep them down long enough for me to get away.

"Hold it!" one of the men yelled standing in front of me.

Whirling around, I saw the general had in hand a large rifle.

Letting out a gasp, I ran away from the crazy man. What does he have against me? I thought as I ran behind another truck. One of the soldiers saw I was fleeing, so he began firing at me.

That, in turn, made everyone start freaking out.

"How long will this hostilities last?" I whispered irritated.

"Quick! Set the cable line!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Looking back at him, and then at the free-way, I could see a high voltage line fence.

"Oh no!" I snapped.

Stopping in my tracks, I realized I only had two options. One, try and get over the fence. Or two, give in to these freaks. Well…Nah, lets go with plan A. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Summer…easy girl." I backed up some more, and braced my self.

"One…two…three!" I ran as fast as I could, and jumped.

As I glided over the power fence, I could feel the rasping electricity sparking my boot.

"Alright! I'm flying! Whoo-hoo-Oph!" making a terrible land onto the rigid earth, I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well, that could of gone better." Brushing off the dirt, I could feel the adrenalin charge back in me once more. I began laughing to myself as I could see the annoyance in the militia's face.

The general cursed and threw down his cap on the ground.

"This isn't the end hedgehog! You hear me? I am just getting fired up!" I smiled and blew an air kiss to him.

"See ya round boys!" I had to get out of here, where ever 'here' is.

This place is sure unusual, but at least I had some fun. I laughed shaking my head.

"Your right general. This isn't the end. Clear in your mind it isn't…this is only the beginning."

**Well! That sure makes it interesting...I have always had trouble getting some words put in here. Not sure why. Read amd Review! Gracias!-C.T.H.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown P.O.V.

Once I knew I was out of harm's way, I slowed down to catch my breath behind a nearby building. Sweat dripped down my face as I knelled down exhausted. My feet ached from the long run, and my throat was parched.

"Jeez I gotta stop these crazed runs I got going for me." I mumbled pushing my quills back.

"Trent look! A doggie!" startled by the unexpected outbreak, I backed into the corner where it was a bit darker.

Did I just hear a kid? Crap, hopefully I was in the dim enough where they couldn't glimpse me. Peeking around the corner, I could see two figures approaching. I sank back against the wall, and waited uneasily.

"Sophie!"

I could now hear a young boys voice. This wasn't good.

"Sophie, wait for me!"

It was hushed. The only sound was of the pant from me and the two strangers. Turning my head to them, I could see a girl and a boy. The girl was just a bit shorter than me, but the other one…not so much. They didn't seem to bad, and well…curiosity got the better of me.

Standing up right, I looked at them both. Their eyes pinned on me.

"Hi…" The little girl whispered. She tried walking up to me, but the boy grabbed her fiercely.

"No! We don't know this being!" My eyes creased as I observed them both.

"But Trent, I think its lost." She said sadly.

"Sophie…Mom wanted us home thirty minutes ago. I am sure the last thing she wants us is bringing home another dog."

I smiled.

"Well its your lucky day, I ain't no dog kid. I'm a hedgehog, how would she feel bout that?"

The little girl, who I know is Sophie, grinned and looked at Trent surprised.

"She talked!"

The boy stared at me with alarmed eyes. He had dark brown shaggy hair, and the girl had a long blonde pony tail. I stepped forward towards the little girl who seemed comfortable with me.

"Hey there, your names Sophie huh? I am lost. You think you can tell me where I am?" I said kneeling down to her height.

She nodded getting a beam on her face.

"Your in Texas." I blinked.

"Texas?...Is that the name of this world?" the girl looked at me with a mystified face.

Trent came up to me and looked at me with a curious glance.

"What do you mean by world? Did you hit your head or something?...Your kind of bleeding bad…"

I looked up to see blood still running on the side of my head.

"Oh, ha-ha, naw that's nothing. Just a little trouble with some crazy men. You ain't a crazy boy no?" I said giving a teasing smile.

He laughed a bit feeling a bit more comfortable with me. That's better than nothing.

"I still don't understand what's going on…" I whispered staring down.

"Who are you?"

Looking back up to the boy, he had his sister behind him protectively still suspicious.

I nodded giving a friendly gesture. "My name Is Summer. Summer the Hedgehog. I take that your Trent."

He nodded uneasily. The boy looked to be close to twelve. The girl, possibly ten. As myself, I am sixteen. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Summer, where did you come from?" Sophie whispered looking attentively at me.

Smiling I looked out to the field not to far, thinking of it.

"Well, my home is on a far away planet called Mobious. Such a beautiful place. Apparently I got transported here and now, I am a heap of trouble. I am afraid I really must be going." I whispered hearing some calls that could be the soldiers.

"Cant we help?" Trent said looking at me anxious.

I chuckled giving a shake to my head.

"That's a nice thing of ya, but the last thing I need is getting two youngsters like yourselves into a whole lot of mischief. Go on and get home now, I don't want yawl caught up in this."

I turned around and began running back out to the street.

"Wait! Summer! Don't go!" Sophie cried.

I stopped, and looked back slightly.

"Sorry kid…I got to get going." I whispered in reply.

I then dashed off, hoping I could find someone familiar in this chaotic place.

**Well I am just loving this story! Hopefully the editing will make it easier on yawl. Thanks for the support! C.T.H.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summer's P.O.V.

It had been an hour or two and well, I was just not getting any closer to anything I hoped for. My stomach was the only reminder of what I needed to do, and well, that's finding some grub. Looking over to a near by café, I saw there was plenty of things to eat. But probably walking over wasn't a good choice.

Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the bench looking at the pastries that were gawking at me in the window.

"Perchance I could figure out a way to snag a bite…" I thought to myself.

Walking over quietly, I walked inside…

"A RAT! Oh someone call an exterminator!"

"Ahhh!" Letting out a scream, I ran out of the building with a fist full of pots and kettles being thrown in my direction.

"Stay out you filthy pest! I will due away with you if you come back in my kitchen!"

I looked back, my ears flattened by the curses put out at me.

"I'm not a rat…" I mumbled kicking my boot at the dirt frustrated. One night with out a meal wont kill me, but these people might if I ain't careful…

The sun was shinning bright the next morning. I could only imagine how things would be today. I walked along the sidewalk, humming to myself. The sky was stunning…just like back home. I smiled and closed my eyes as the wind rushed through my quills. Since it was still early, there wasn't as many people around, as so I thought.

"Hey look out!"

"Huh? OPH!" I tumbled a second before being struck into the wall.

"Hey! Hey you alright?"

Rubbing my head from where I got hit, I felt gentle hands on my face.

"Summer?...Oh Summer!" I was lifted up at once and hugged tightly.

"Gah! Cant breath!" I wailed trying to break free of the grip.

"Sorry!"

Looking up, I saw it was Trent. He was wearing some protective equipment, and beside him was a skate board.

"Trent?...Jeez kid what are you doing?" I mumbled getting up.

He smirked and helped me to my feet.

"I was just breaking in my new board. Like it?" he said holding it up.

It had a few dents in the side, I guess from the many 'accidents' as that one.

"It looks good to me…" I whispered.

I was more concerned about what that scent was that seemed to make my mouth water. He stopped and watched me as I circled him.

"Uhh…Summer? What are you doing?"

I came to his back pack, and could smell food. Cheese and fruit, and other assortments were included. I was famished.

"Trent…do you have anything I could eat perhaps?" I said coming back in front of him.

"Sounds like you have had a pretty rough start here…" Trent whispered as he ate his sandwich.

"You would be surprised…things ain't always what they seem…" I whispered looking back out to the clouds.

I finished my dish in a heart beat, and was observed curiously by Trent who was slowly eating his meal.

"Mm, this is good! Wanna have some turkey?" I looked at it and sniffed it curiously.

"Ahck! That smells like…Uhm, no thanks pal." I said pushing it back.

He sighed and pulled out another apple.

"Here, I think you need it more than I do."

I looked at the juicy fruit and took it gratefully.

"You know, my sister couldn't stop talking about you yesterday." He said with a light laugh.

I looked at him taken aback.

"She was talking about me?..." he nodded with a grin.

"She was trying to tell my mom that a yellow hedgehog had came from another planet…Mom was sort of mad at me…Telling me I was putting non-sense in my sisters head."

I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed along.

"It must be nice to be able to do everything like this. Going anywhere you want when you want." Trent said with desire.

"People always telling you what to do…where to go. I sometimes feel I don't have a choice in life. Where are you going to go Summer? I mean, Its kind of sad your out here on your own." He said sorrowfully.

I shrugged. "I'm stronger than I look Trent. I've grown up on my own since I was born."

"What about your parents?...Who took care of you?"

"Well…they both…are gone…there was an calamity."

Trent just gazed at me with heart broken eyes. As if he has never heard of pain or agony.

"I could never live with out my friends or my momma."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Common now, I'm here aren't I?" he smiled and just nodded.

I stood up and sniffed the air.

"What's the matter?" he said as I traced the odd smell.

"I'm not sure…but, there is a whole lot of commotion." I continued sniffing…and then it hit me. "Fire."

"Summer! Summer slow down!"

"No way! You speed up!" I laughed as I ran down the street.

Fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances began to emerge above the horizon. I picked up my speed, and came into sight of the scene. A fire was beyond control…A small house was engulfed in flames.

"I just hope everyone's out…" I whispered as Trent came up to me panting.

"Sir! Sir? Have you seen my baby!" I turned my head to see a frantic mother.

The fire officer shook his head as he talked on his communicator.

"No mam, but don't worry! We'll get her out!"

The woman broke down in tears as she looked at the house desperately. My heart went out to her…I ran up behind her with Trent by my side.

"Is your daughter in the house?" I said looking crazed blaze.

"Summer! What are you doing?" Trent said traumatized.

Dodging the woman's violent move, I jumped behind Trent as she turned furiously, grabbing him.

"Y-Yes! My little girl is in there! She has to be alright! She has too!" she said uncontrollably.

I looked back to the house, which had toxic fumes blowing out through cracks and windows.

"She wont make it!" I snapped to myself angrily.

I began running, but was gripped on my wrist, causing me to jolt back.

"Gah! Trent! Let me go!" I said glaring.

"Summer, that house is going to collapse any minute! Let the officers handle this, you cant-"

I rolled my eyes as he continued ranting. Ignoring his words, I yanked off and bolted through the door.

**This chapter was really hard to write, I am such a cry baby for these sort of things...Well, hope you enjoy! C.T.H.**


	5. Chapter 5

Summer's P.O.V.

I coughed numerous times as the smoke packed my lungs. The whole house was like an inferno, and each second I was in there, was a second against time for that girls life.

"Hey-Hey where are you?" I cried out.

As I listened for a reply, I stampeded through the house. A sound, a reply, any clue to where she was is all I needed to get her out.

"Help! Momma! Momma!"

Those words flashed in my head like a siren. I stormed through the hall still chocking on my own air. When the girl saw me, she instantly ruptured in tears. At first I thought she was afraid, but the moment I was there, she ran into my arms. A bit surprised at first, I stood there but the sudden crash of wood that was burning down sent me into survival mode.

Picking her up quickly against my waist, I turned on my heel and darted to where I had entered.

"Darn it!" I snapped as a piece of the ceiling came down.

Backing up, I looked for another solution out. Looking over, I groaned shifting the girl protectively preparing myself for the jump.

"…That will have to do…"

Trent's P.O.V.

I shifted my feet impatiently. The fire has increased and there is still no sign of Summer.

"Please…oh please God…help her…" the mother was praying loudly, still watching the flames overwhelm the home.

I frowned and looked at her. I placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and looked back towards the door. Seconds past…then minutes…it felt like hours, and there was still no sign of them.

"No! No!" the woman cried, as the house began to fall in heaps of ashes.

"NO! My baby! My baby!" the woman tried to run forward, but I restricted her back by holding her firmly.

She cried in my shoulder, as the house burned to the ground. Over come with emotions, I started crying.

"She didn't make it…She didn't make it." I whispered.

Everyone was still. The only sound was the burning of the flames, and the poor distressed mother's cries. I rocked the woman comfortingly. What more could one do? I closed my eyes…

"How could it have gone like this…" I whispered.

One of the fire officers walked over to us, taking his helmet off in regards.

"Mam...the survival of your little girl was futile. I am terribly sorry...if there is anything we can do..." he slowled his words as she began to cry harder.

I looked over to the burning ashes and looked back to the officer who was now calling the men back to get more water on the fire.

"T-Trent…" My eyes flashed open.

The mother and I spun around to see Summer holding the little girl. Both were covered in ashes and smoke.

"She…is alright…" she gasped, as she stepped closer to us.

Looking up I saw she had busted through the near by window, which was now only a shatter remains of the house above it, as more fell to the surface.

"Oh my! Sarah! Sarah! Your going to be just fine sweetie!" The mother grabbed the child with joy and ran to one of the officers, not even acknowledging the foreign hedgehogs presence..

"Hey! We got her! Bring the paramedics over!" the man cried with delight.

The police and everyone came over, crowding the young child, rushing her to the ambulance.

I was so distracted that I forgot about Summer who had got her here in the first place! Turning around, the hedgehog was laying on her side. I knelt down at first, a little scared. Then my instincts kicked in.

"Oh man! Hey!" I yelled.

"Hey! We need help! Please!" I begged.

One of the paramedics ran over and looked at her with shock. He quickly raised her up, and grabbed an air mask.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He stifled behind his mask.

As he was lowering her, I brushed her quills behind her, which were covered in black residue. Summer was still unconscious and not answering.

"Is she alright? Is she going to be alright?" I asked timidly.

He nodded as he monitored her heart rate.

"She just needs some oxygen, she passed out from the lack of it." I smiled in complete relief.

Her eyes began to open, and she lightly lifted her hand and placed it on the paramedic who was checking her pulse.

"The…g-girl…is she okay?" she whispered with a slight muffle.

He leaned down to hear her faint voice.

"She survived, thanks to you. She will be just fine." He said smiling.

She smiled and a moment later, fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Summer's P.O.V.

I felt myself in a warm atmosphere, among scents of cinnamon and perhaps ginger. I heard laughs, I heard prayer, I even heard someone declare my name. But I felt so feeble…why? I have battled countless times and have never taken a blow like this. Sheesh...My chest wouldn't stop throbbing, and the ache in my side kept reminding me what got me here in the first place. How much I longed to escape this all, just for a moment. To feel the wind beneath my feet again, and see my friends and…yes. Just as such...to every dream, there is a fantasist. Every dreamer, has to wake up sooner or later. So what was keeping me back?

I opened my eyes to have the daylight haze my vision for a mere second. Once my sight cleared, I was able to see I was in a large room with a TV, couch, chairs and tables.

"What…where am I?" I mumbled leaning up.

"Oh! Summer, your awake!"

Looking over, I saw a woman with dark blonde hair who was wearing a long white jacket. Brushing my quills down, I stared at her with curiosity. My clothes were still on, and I still was covered in black ash. I grimaced. She strolled over with a grin and sat on the sofa next to me.

"Hey Summer, how you feeling?"

I thought about that for a moment. I could barley remember everything that occurred the night before.

"I'm alright…"

I took an effort to stand up, but was pushed back down.

"Hang on! Your still recovering. Give your self a little more time to recuperate." She answered as she helped me on the sofa.

I frowned. The last place I wanted to be was stuck inside.

"Well then." I mumbled sitting down annoyed.

"Who are you?" I looked at her firmly.

"My name is Saline. Don't worry, your in good hands."

I still didn't trust her. I didn't like being in a place I wasn't familiar with…nor did I like being ordered to do something.

"Are you hungry?" My ears snapped up immediately.

She smiled at my reaction and walked over to a small fridge.

"Lets see we have fruit…vegetables…sandwiches-"

"MOM!"

I nearly jumped alarmed hearing the sudden scream.

"Sophie? What's wrong honey?"

"Sophie?..." I whispered.

A little girl came running in the room with a long blonde braid.

"Mommy! Turn on the news!"

Saline looked at her for a moment, and then walked over to the television.

"What's so important about the news?" she asked as Sophie began tugging on her jeans.

Turning around, I saw Trent had just walked in holding a large backpack.

"Its about Summer." Trent said sitting next to me.

'I am in their home…' I thought to myself.

We all looked at the TV.

"Breaking news! A fire on Seventh Street late last night left us all in terror! Not only did the fire destroy everything in its path, but young five year old Sarah Lucas was trapped in the home! Thinking they wouldn't be able to retrieve the girl, a golden furred hedgehog came to the rescue!"

A photo of me came next to the screen a second later.

"Amazing! This hedgehog went in with the risk of her own life for this girl, and she actually made it out alive!"

"Its true! I-I met her, she came in my shop the other day!" a bystander announced excitedly.

It was the man from the pastry store.

"Oh-ho-ho, Mr. I'm to good for rats, I met her! Oh blah! Why don't you just..." I stopped as Trent and Sophie looked at me concerned.

I growled rolling my eyes. "Nothing."

"This is truly a miracle! But the question still leaves us hanging, 'Who is this hedgehog?' Where did she come from? This is First Alert News, coming to you."

We were all silent. No one said a word. Saline walked over to me and knelt down to my height.

"Don't worry about this sweetie…It will just take a little time for everyone to get used to you."

My face relaxed and I nodded. We were all quiet for a minute or two, unsure what to say. Sophie walked over and grinned at me with little giggles escaping her.

"I think you could use a bath!"

"Sophie!" her mother scolded.

I began laughing and patted Sophie gently.

"I think your right."

**Yay! Another chapter completed! Read and Review! C.T.H.**


	6. Chapter 6

Trent's P.O.V.

"Trent! Summer is funny!" Sophie giggled as she sprayed the hedgehog with the water hose.

Summer grinned and shook her fur like a dog and drenched her clothes as she continued to play in the water.

I grinned as she laughed cheerfully as the blackness began to ease out of her fur.

"Okay Summer, now scrub this on you." Sophie said holding out a bottle of conditioner.

She spat some water from her mouth and looked at it with interest. She then began to clean herself again, as I just sat there and enjoyed my magazine.

"Sophie! Trent!" I looked over to see mom carrying a few bags.

"Momma! Summer is all clean!" Sophie cried excitedly, as the hedgehog walked out of the water.

Summer's P.O.V.

I smiled as I saw Saline coming around with some bags at hand. I shook some more water from my quills as she came over with a towel.

"I picked up some clothes that should fit you properly. Lets get you cleaned up and then we can all have some lunch."

"Trent, you go work on the sandwiches, Sophie and Summer, lets go upstairs."

Following quietly, I was led to a room with a large bed and decent furniture.

"This is my room Summer!" Sophie said proudly sitting on the bed.

"Its very pretty." I said with a smile, as she held up a doll for me to see.

She giggled and looked at Saline who was taking some clothes out of the bag.

"Alright, lets see what we have here."

I tried on different outfits which all fit me perfectly.

"I like this one." I said pleased.

I had on dark leather brown boots, tight tuck in jeans, a auburn scarf, a snug soft lace trim cotton shirt, and a gold locket that I already had.

Saline even found me a pair of thin tight white leather gloves with a gold ring.

"Awe! You look like my dress up dolls!" Sophie cried.

Saline began laughing and smiled as I admired myself in the mirror.

"Do you wear makeup?" Saline asked casually as I played with my curly quills.

When I was completely done, I had a brown/black eyeliner and mascara on, a natural looking base, soft straight quills, and a small cream bow on.

"You look really pretty Summer!" Sophie said giving me a hug.

"Oh wait, I have a little something for you." Trent said walking in the room handing me a encased box.

"What's this?" I said confused.

"Well, it's a techno watch. It has a GPS, clock, and it might just come in handy." I smiled.

"Oh thank you! This might just help me if I get lost again!" I replied grinning.

We all began laughing, when there was a weird sound. Growl…we all got silent a moment as my face turned a light pink.

"I think Summer's stomach is talking!" Sophie said alarmed looking at it inquisitive.

I couldn't help but start laughing along with Saline.

"I think your right again." I said to Sophie with a smile.

**Sorry this one is so short! I didnt have a lot of time when I wrote this one out...C.T.H.**


	7. Chapter 7

Summer's P.O.V.

Chowing down on an apple Trent had gave me for breakfast, and a little debating with Saline and Sophie, I had decided to go out for a bit to get some air. It seemed like a good idea at first, to me that is, that was until 'they' showed up.

"Get back here you little pest!" I ran startled down the streets as a group of soldier's began to gang up on me.

Many citizens looked at me surprised as I dodged around them and panted as I tried to figure out what I should do. I gasped as I was backed up into a corner.

"Oh please! Cant we just go one day with out this?" I growled looking back.

There was five of them and only one of me…plus they had guns with sedate missiles. I was now against the dead end of a wall. Or I was going to be the dead one at the wall, Hehe, stupid metaphor. My body shook and I could feel my knees getting tight.

"Lets get ready to fire at target boys!" one of the men whispered.

"Someone help me please!" I cried out in the air.

I heard the locking of the guns as they got closer. I gasped and covered my face in my hands.

"Alright, one! Two! Thr-Ahh!" A black blur rammed into the main soldier, leaving the two un-excepted individuals dazed.

"Go now!" someone demanded at me.

How could I? But seeing I had a chance to escape, I began running.

"Grr! Get off me!"

Stopping and looking back, I saw a black and red hedgehog. He was so cunning! For a moment I couldn't move, for I was at awe. But a second later, I became angry and defensive, as the hedgehog was on the ground at gunpoint. Letting out a gasp, I began running from behind to attack the men.

"No!" I cried.

A sound of a gun shot made me mad dash at the staff.

"Leave him alone!" I cried out grabbing onto one of the soldiers guns.

Giving a forceful kick in the…well, you know, the man fell to the ground letting out an expressed cry. The other was at the hedgehog getting ready to finish him off.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped ramming into him.

Both of us crashed to the ground as we were in a struggle for his rifle.

"Chaos-Spear!" I heard a weak voice behind me.

A second later the man fell backwards and collapsed with anguish. Panting for a moment, I shoved the man off me troubled. Looking back to the fallen heroin, he was now in twinge from the intoxication of the soldiers.

"Oh no…" I whispered standing up.

Running over, I looked at him mournfully. He was unconscious, he also had a gash to his head, and his arm and chest were badly wounded.

"Oh this is all my fault…" I wailed.

"Why am I so stupid? Me, of all the…oh man, what am I going to do?"

Kneeling down to the hedgehog, I noticed his eyes were locked on me.

"Hedgehog? Are you dead?" I whispered a bit creeped out at how still he was.

"No...I am not." he growled still looking at me.

I smiled in relief and knelt down, but I could feel the tension with him already.

"Uhm, okay this is bad..." I mumbled seeing how much he was bleeding.

Dark black like blood was flowing at a constant rate from his arm and chest. I looked back at the soldiers who wernt moving.

"Can..can you feel anything?..." I whispered grabbing his arm feeling for anything perhaps broken.

He shook his head. "No, Its all-Holy!"

A second later he was sent on a rampage of curses. A minute later, he had his eyes shut as he held his chest.

"I...am so sorry..." I whispered with my hand clamped over my mouth, staring at him shocked.

He didnt say anything but just nodded, as he tried to be patient with me.

"I cant let your wound get any worse...let me help you." I said grabing him firmly.

"I dont think that will work-"

"Oph!" I fell backwards at my first try.

He wailed grabbing his chest again.

"SHHHH! Your being to loud! Sorry! Okay, hang on…" I mumbled.

He bared his teeth looking at me with a growl.

…"Oahu!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ahhh that hurts!"

"Okay I know, I'm-"

"AHHH!"

"I know it hurts but you have to be quiet!" I said glancing at a soldier who was seeming to wake up.

I looked at him as he groaned. He opened his eyes and just stared at the sky above, letting out a slight grunt. I didnt move but then had an idea.

"Okay, I am going to try to drag you...but you have to try to be quiet!"

"I wouldnt be so loud if you wouldnt be dropping me every time!" he snapepd.

"I wouldnt be dropping you all the time if you wern't so-"

We both stopped as both men began to be getting up.

I glared down at him as he glared at me.

Grabbing under his arms, I hoisted him up, and dragged him away from the militia.

After about fifty 'sorry about that', a few arguments, and another hundred cries, It only took me twenty minutes until I had finally gotten far enough from danger, and where he could rest. Gently laying him down in the nearby pasture, under a large oak tree, I observed his chafe. He looked terrible. His arm was bleeding massively, and his chest looked like he had been stabbed. His head was just minor, but I was concerned if he would have a concussion.

'Possibly from me dropping him so many times…'

Intuitively, I knelt down and pulled off my scarf. Using my scarf as a binding and a swab, I attended the wounds.

Again another cry from him, which made me fret even more.

Placing my hand on his head, I gently stroked him.

"Hush now, its alright…I'm here. Were not moving, so…your safe." I said trying to brighten the mood.

He rolled his eyes looking away but he began laughing. I smiled shaking my head, as I wrapped the bandage securly.

I then noticed him flexing his hand. I stopped and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Looks like your getting your nerve back."

He nodded leaning himself up a bit.

"You dont have too-" he started as I began to wrap the scarf around the chafe.

"Until your able to move completly, I wont leave." I said sternly.

He stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes. I looked up, even though he was being distant, I couldnt help but smile anyway.

**Awe! I love this chapter! I hope it isnt to rushy, but I think its going pretty well. Please read and review! C.T.H.**


	8. Chapter 8

Summer's P.O.V.

The warm morning sun teased my eyes as I could feel the heat against my face. Squinting slightly, I opened them to see a gorgeous blue sky morning. Smiling to myself, and stretching my arms, I brushed my quills down contently. Opening my eyes, I looked around to realize the hedgehog was gone.

Confused, I stood up and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Someone asked in a deep tone.

"Huh?" Looking straight up in the large oak tree, was the black and red striped hedgehog sitting casually.

I smiled cocking my head.

"You actually." I replied looking at him curiously.

I noticed the scarf I had bandaged him in was still in place, and he was looking at it with interest.

"You should have left. Why did you come back?" he said looking at me with narrow eyes.

Grabbing hold of the low branch, and hoisting myself up to him, I sat looking at him with significance.

"Because you were hurt, I couldn't just leave you…" I whispered with a small smile.

He looked at me for a moment, before looking away.

I sighed at him and then crossed my legs on the branch.

"You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get away." He looked at me as I said this.

"But, its partially my fault as well. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I weren't so stupid."

"Stupid?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I have been chased and pushed around by those humans, I should have known better than to go back out again."

The hedgehog cocked his head seeming quite interested.

I paused and looked at him shaking my head.

"When I saw you out there fighting those soldiers, I thought you were dead…If I wasn't out again, you would of never gotten hurt…" he looked a bit sad that I was blaming myself but he shook his head.

"Its not your fault. Something wasn't right with those men, they never attack without reasoning first."

"It doesn't matter now." I mumbled leaning against the branch.

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head with a smirk.

"You know, humans aren't as bad as they seem. At least some aren't."

I smiled brushing my quills again, as he tried to lighten my mood.

"My name is Summer, Summer the hedgehog. What is yours?" he leaned back a bit and looked at me surprised.

"Its Shadow."

I sighed. What a suitable name for such a stunning hedgehog. I thought absentmindedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shadow asked eyeing my peculiarly. I instantly grimaced turning a bright red.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I said turning my head.

He began chuckling again. Turning to him slightly, I eyed his wounds again.

"Now what?" he said almost annoyed.

"Whats with the tone mister?" I couldn't help but start laughing as he made a distraught face.

"Its nothing. I am just concerned about the gash."

He looked at me for a second before his arm and chest, but then he crossed his arms.

"I think I'm fine." He said defensively.

Crossing my own arms, I shook my head.

"I beg to differ, its impossible for someone to under go an injury like that and just heal over one night!"

He began laughing shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not Summer." Slowly, he began removing the bandages. Leaning over confused, I then realized there were no cuts gashes nor scars!

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed in alarm.

Losing balance from the sudden insight, I began to tip backwards off the branch.

"Hang on-Wah!" Missing my arm and balance himself, Shadow was sent falling to the ground with me as well.

Both of us opening our eyes, I realized I was on top of him! For a second we were locked in each others eyes, until I began to feel humiliated.

"Whoops." I said giving a smile.

He blinked still as surprised as I was, but I simply flipped myself over and stood up. I looked away trying to hide my smile and blush at the same time.

"Err, how's your head?" Shadow asked scratching the back of his quills.

I looked over slightly and then smiled.

"I'm alright, no harm done." He walked over and looked at me.

Oh darn, those gorgeous eyes. He was much taller than me, which made me feel even more coy.

"Your…your not from Mobious are you?" I asked as he looked down at me curiously.

He nodded not saying anything. I smiled feeling a little relieved, knowing I wasn't the only one here.

"Where are you going to go now Shadow?" I whispered as he smiled gently at me.

"I still have business I have to take care of." My ears slanted down as I realized he was leaving.

"Shadow, thank you for helping me. Maybe sometime we will meet again." He made a disappointed glance back but nodded.

"Like wise." I smiled backing away, still giggling from earlier.

Soon enough he was gone just as fast as he came.

"Crazy morning…" I said shaking my head.

**Okay, I have altered a few of the chapters, but there all still on the same track. I love this chapter! hehe! C.T.H.**


	9. Chapter 9

Summer's P.O.V.

"Summer where on Earth were you? I was worried sick!" Saline admonished grabbing me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I was-its really a long story." I said rubbing my neck.

"Well first off lets get you cleaned up and something to eat."

I rolled my eyes still looking over to the door, but I reluctantly followed Saline.

"Oh that is just so romantic! Never less does he sound interesting, but you and him…my dear that is quite something!"

I rolled my eyes. "Something? It was humiliating! Yes I like him, but the last thing I wanted to happen was that! He probably doesn't even feel for me. He is very serious." I whispered disappointed.

She smiled handing me some water. "Common now, give him a chance. Maybe you might just need to give him some time. My x was a bit hard to get at first, that was until I put my foot down."

I looked at her puzzled. "What did you do?" She smiled.

"Really I just was myself. I helped him be himself and he and I…that's not the point. The point is Summer, don't doubt him just because you just met him. When you see him again, make conversation and something is bound to happen." I sighed at this and looked down at my water.

"Yeah, maybe."

Summer's P.O.V.

It was a warm Tuesday morning, and the sky was as lovely as it was the other day. Sitting outside reading lazily, I couldn't help but notice the wind picking up quickly. Looking up at the sky confused, I looked for clouds or maybe even a hint for a storm. But never less, it was still a simple sky, with the sun glowing brightly and the clouds clumped together like cotton balls. Smiling, I went back to reading. Then the wind was strong enough that it flipped some pages in my book. Pouting, I moved them back. Again the wind picked up, and a few pages of my book tossed. Huffing with agitation, I put the pages back to where I was. A second later, the same thing happened again. Glaring at the sky, I shut my book and moved to a different location. As I was walking, I was suddenly knocked down by a sudden burst of wind, causing me to trip my balance and land on my side. Now I was pretty mad. Fiercely looking at the calm sky, as if it were mocking me in its innocent way, I began yelling at it. "Will you stop it! Your driving me insane!"

No answer…"That's what I thought." I grumbled picking up my book.

Right when I got up, I un-expectantly got an astonishing visitor.

"Hey there!"

"Ahhh!"

Falling all the way on my back this time, I looked up surprised to see a cobalt hedgehog staring at me with curiosity and a grin that could make anyone smile. But, I was more troubled on where he came from.

"Here let me help you." He said giving me a hand.

Taking it gratefully, but hesitantly I was pulled onto my feet.

"Sorry for spooking you there, I didn't realize there was anyone back here." He said casually.

Brushing my shirt back down, I gave a smile. "Its fine. I didn't realize there was anyone else around, and not to be rude but…that was so fast." I said a bit bewildered by his speed.

He began chuckling scratching his head. "Well I don't mean to brag or nothing-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Awe, ain't that sad? He looked so happy, and now? He looks so…miserable. I made a face looking at him surprised but then looking behind, I saw a pink hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna, a creamed rabbit, and a chao. What the heck? Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the large group, I clutched my book cautiously.

"Sonic! Do you know how long I have been trying to get to you? You could at least slow down for a second." the pink hedgehog ranted on, but stopped when she took notice of me.

"Well hi, and who are you?" She glared stepping in front of the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Your not messing with my boy friend are you? Because if you are…" a second later she had a kill expression upon her face.

"I will personally-"

"Amy, cool it. She hasn't done anything." The red echidna snapped.

She shot him a glare but turned back to me. "My name is Amy Rose. What about you?" she said a bit kinder.

"Summer the hedgehog..." I said giving a respectful nod.

Amy shrugged looking at the little bunny, who was running up to me excitedly.

"Hi! My name is Cream, and this is my pet chao cheese!" "Chao!" I giggled at the little rabbit as she jumped up grabbing my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh wow! I never seen a chao so close like this!" I said giving Cheese a gentle pat.

He cooed causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm Tails! Its very nice to meet you Summer."

The fox said holding his hand out. Shaking it with a smile, The blue hedgehog sped over and began messing with the little fox's hair.

"Yep. This is my little bro. I'm Sonic by the way. That's Knuckle head back there. He has a thing for rocks. Knuckles I mean." He said laughing.

"What did you say?" Knuckles growled looking over to us.

I couldn't help to laugh at their reactions. "I don't mean to be rude but your all from Mobious too right?" I said rubbing my arm.

"Yeah! But I am still not sure how we all got here. I mean, I don't think Eggman did this." Tails said happily.

I looked at them all confused. "Eggman? Is he a friend of yours?" I said curiously.

"Uhh, ha-ha! No, he is actually the last guy you would wanna be around." Sonic said as he adjusted his sneakers.

I cocked my head sitting down on the bench becoming more intoned every second. "What's so bad about him?..." I asked intriguingly.

"He is actually a really intelligent guy, but he uses his knowledge for evil schemes."

I looked at them all confused. Amy glanced at me and then her friends giving a interpret expression.

"Where have you been all this time? Eggman is well known in Mobious."

I shrugged stroking my quills. "I'm not sure. Never ran into him I guess." We were all talking when I heard 'her' coming.

"Summer? What's going on back here?"

I gasped and turned around to see Saline and Trent coming outside.

"Saline?" She looked at me and then the others.

"Oh my goodness…" she whispered looking at us all.

"Who are you guys?" Trent said confused looking at them.

I didn't say anything, I could only just stand there silently as questions were asked.

"Are you from Summer's world?" Trent asked as he looked at Cheese with curiosity.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replied nodding.

"SUMMER!"

I jumped startled to see Sophie running over and grabbing me in a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! I wanted to tell you…" her joy slowed down to a confused stare as she looked at the other mobians.

"Who are you…" she said hiding behind me nervously.

Going through the whole process of 'getting to know everyone', we all were inside in the living room eating quietly.

I stared down at my sandwich thinking it all over. Everything was such a big rush in the last few days here. Now that I have some friends that can help me get home. I sighed looking over to Sonic who was eating his third sandwich. Jeez he had a big appetite! Well, if he runs so much that must be why. I smiled to myself happily, and leaned against the chair.

"So, why do you guard that rock again?"

I looked over to Sophie who was staring at Knuckles gravely.

"I thought you understood the second time!" he grumbled looking at her annoyed.

I smiled and placed my hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"The master emerald is what controls all the little emeralds." I said trying to be considerate.

She looked at me and then nodded.

"Like a T.V. remote."

I sighed rolling my eyes as Knuckles slapped his face in aggravation.

"Just drop it Sophie. Your too young to understand anyway." Trent mumbled leaning back in his chair, almost mimicking me.

I slanted my ears down from his sudden remark of being a know it all, as she gave him a glare and stood up.

"Fine then, I'm finished eating anyway. I am going outside." She said as she stood up and ran out the door.

Looking over to Trent who was looking at me for an answer, I sighed shaking my head. "Its fine guys, I will go check on her." Standing up I walked over to the back door looking at the curious glances from the mobians and Trent.

Shaking my head, I walked outside quietly.

Walking out towards the field, I called Sophie's name a few times hoping to find her.

"Sophie? Hey Sophie you out here?" I called once more looking at the old swing set she would play on.

"Summer? Why are you out here?"

Turning around, I saw the little blonde girl holding her rag doll innocently.

"I came out here looking for you. Everything okay?" I whispered leaning against the old oak tree.

She looked at her rag doll and brushed its hair for a moment, before giving a quiet shake of her head.

"Trent just hurt my feelings, so I wanted to go outside…can I tell you a secret?" she said looking at me seriously.

I smiled and nodded. She nodded and held her doll out to me.

"When I'm upset, I tell Lucy everything." She said getting a small smile. "She listens to everything I tell her."

I smiled giving a slight chuckle.

"I used to have a friend like that." I said brushing my quills out of my eyes.

Sophie looked at me like I was joking, but began to walk over sitting at my feet.

"What happened to them?"

I cocked my head, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, you see…"

"_You sure you want to go now?" my father asked as I greedily grabbed hold of the motorcycle bars. _

_"You know it!" I said kicking the gas on. _

_"Alright, well hang on!"_

_A second later he kicked the brake off and we were zooming down the streets. I began laughing excitedly as I swerved a few times on the gravel, sending us into a short drift. When the ride was over, the dark golden furred hedgehog chuckled brushing my hair. _

_"Nice job kiddo, I think you finally got the hang of it!" he said taking his helmet off. _

_"You really think so?" I said grinning excitedly at the bike. _

_"Sure, and when your old enough I will get you one of your own." _

_Smiling, I gave him a hug laughing. "I love you!"_

_he smiled and kissed my head. "Not as much as I love you."_

**Wow. This all editing buisness has taken me at least two hours to do...Well, hope you enjoy! Read and Review! C.T.H.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Summer where on Earth were you? I was worried sick!" Saline admonished grabbing me in a hug. "I'm sorry I was-its really a long story." I said rubbing my neck. "Well first off lets get you cleaned up and something to eat." I rolled my eyes still looking over to the door, but I reluctantly followed Saline.

"Oh that is just so romantic! Never less does he sound interesting, but you and him…my dear that is quite something!" I rolled my eyes. "Something? It was humiliating! Yes I like him, but the last thing I wanted to happen was that! He probably doesn't even feel for me. He is very serious." I whispered disappointed. She smiled handing me some water. "Common now, give him a chance. Maybe you might just need to give him some time. My x was a bit hard to get at first, that was until I put my foot down." I looked at her puzzled. "What did you do?" She smiled. "Really I just was myself. I helped him be himself and he and I…that's not the point. The point is Summer, don't doubt him just because you just met him. When you see him again, make conversation and something is bound to happen." I sighed at this and looked down at my water. "Yeah, maybe."

It was a warm Tuesday morning, and the sky was as lovely as it was the other day. Sitting outside reading lazily, I couldn't help but notice the wind picking up quickly. Looking up at the sky confused, I looked for clouds or maybe even a hint for a storm. But never less, it was still a simple sky, with the sun glowing brightly and the clouds clumped together like cotton balls. Smiling, I went back to reading. Then the wind was strong enough that it flipped some pages in my book. Pouting, I moved them back. Again the wind picked up, and a few pages of my book tossed. Huffing with agitation, I put the pages back to where I was. A second later, the same thing happened again. Glaring at the sky, I shut my book and moved to a different location. As I was walking, I was suddenly knocked down by a sudden burst of wind, causing me to trip my balance and land on my side. Now I was pretty mad. Fiercely looking at the calm sky, as if it were mocking me in its innocent way, I began yelling at it. "Will you stop it! Your driving me insane!" No answer…"That's what I thought." I grumbled picking up my book. Right when I got up, I un-expectantly got an astonishing visitor. "Hey there!" "Ahhh!" Falling all the way on my back this time, I looked up surprised to see a cobalt hedgehog staring at me with curiosity and a grin that could make anyone smile. But, I was more troubled on where he came from. "Here let me help you." He said giving me a hand.

Taking it gratefully, but hesitantly I was pulled onto my feet. "Sorry for spooking you there, I didn't realize there was anyone back here." He said casually. Brushing my shirt back down, I gave a smile. "Its fine. I didn't realize there was anyone else around, and not to be rude but…that was so fast." I said a bit bewildered by his speed. He began chuckling scratching his head. "Well I don't mean to brag or nothing-" "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Awe, ain't that sad? He looked so happy, and now? He looks so…miserable. I made a face looking at him surprised but then looking behind, I saw a pink hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna, a creamed rabbit, and a chao. What the heck? Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the large group, I clutched my book cautiously. "Sonic! Do you know how long I have been trying to get to you? You could at least slow down for a second." the pink hedgehog ranted on, but stopped when she took notice of me. "Well hi, and who are you?" She glared stepping in front of the blue hedgehog. "Oh, I'm-" Your not messing with my boy friend are you? Because if you are…" a second later she had a kill expression upon her face. "I will personally-" "Amy, cool it. She hasn't done anything." The red echidna snapped. She shot him a glare but turned back to me. "My name is Amy Rose. What about you?" she said a bit kinder. "Summer the hedgehog..." I said giving a respectful nod. Amy shrugged looking at the little bunny, who was running up to me excitedly. "Hi! My name is Cream, and this is my pet chao cheese!" "Chao!" I giggled at the little rabbit as she jumped up grabbing my hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh wow! I never seen a chao so close like this!" I said giving Cheese a gentle pat. He cooed causing everyone to laugh. "I'm Tails! Its very nice to meet you Summer." The fox said holding his hand out. Shaking it with a smile, The blue hedgehog sped over and began messing with the little fox's hair. "Yep. This is my little bro. I'm Sonic by the way. That's Knuckle head back there. He has a thing for rocks. Knuckles I mean." He said laughing. "What did you say?" Knuckles growled looking over to us. I couldn't help to laugh at their reactions. "I don't mean to be rude but your all from Mobious too right?" I said rubbing my arm. "Yeah! But I am still not sure how we all got here. I mean, I don't think did this." Tails said happily. I looked at them all confused. "? Is he a friend of yours?" I said curiously. "Uhh, ha-ha! No, he is actually the last guy you would wanna be around." Sonic said as he adjusted his sneakers. I cocked my head sitting down on the bench becoming more intoned every second. "What's so bad about him?..." I asked intriguingly. "He is actually a really intelligent guy, but he uses his knowledge for evil schemes." I looked at them all confused. Amy glanced at me and then her friends giving a interpret expression. "Where have you been all this time? Eggman is well known in Mobious." I shrugged stroking my quills. "I'm not sure. Never ran into him I guess." We were all talking when I heard 'her' coming.

"Summer? What's going on back here?" I gasped and turned around to see Saline and Trent coming outside. "Saline?" She looked at me and then the others. "Oh my goodness…" she whispered looking at us all. "Who are you guys?" Trent said confused looking at them. I didn't say anything, I could only just stand there silently as questions were asked. "Are you from Summer's world?" Trent asked as he looked at Cheese with curiosity. "Chao chao!" Cheese replied nodding. "SUMMER!" I jumped startled to see Sophie running over and grabbing me in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you! I wanted to tell you…" her joy slowed down to a confused stare as she looked at the other mobians. "Who are you…" she said hiding behind me nervously.

Going through the whole process of 'getting to know everyone', we all were inside in the living room eating quietly. I stared down at my sandwich thinking it all over. Everything was such a big rush in the last few days here. Now that I have some friends that can help me get home. I sighed looking over to Sonic who was eating his third sandwich. Jeez he had a big appetite! Well, if he runs so much that must be why. I smiled to myself happily, and leaned against the chair. "So, why do you guard that rock again?" I looked over to Sophie who was staring at Knuckles gravely. "I thought you understood the second time!" he grumbled looking at her annoyed. I smiled and placed my hand on Sophie's shoulder. "The master emerald is what controls all the little emeralds." I said trying to be considerate. She looked at me and then nodded. "Like a T.V. remote." I sighed rolling my eyes as Knuckles slapped his face in aggravation. "Just drop it Sophie. Your too young to understand anyway." Trent mumbled leaning back in his chair, almost mimicking me. I slanted my ears down from his sudden remark of being a know it all, as she gave him a glare and stood up. "Fine then, I'm finished eating anyway. I am going outside." She said as she stood up and ran out the door.

Looking over to Trent who was looking at me for an answer, I sighed shaking my head. "Its fine guys, I will go check on her." Standing up I walked over to the back door looking at the curious glances from the mobians and Trent. Shaking my head, I walked outside quietly.

Walking out towards the field, I called Sophie's name a few times hoping to find her. "Sophie? Hey Sophie you out here?" I called once more looking at the old swing set she would play on. "Summer? Why are you out here?" Turning around, I saw the little blonde girl holding her rag doll innocently. "I came out here looking for you. Everything okay?" I whispered leaning against the old oak tree. She looked at her rag doll and brushed its hair for a moment, before giving a quiet shake of her head. "Trent just hurt my feelings, so I wanted to go outside…can I tell you a secret?" she said looking at me seriously. I smiled and nodded. She nodded and held her doll out to me. "When I'm upset, I tell Lucy everything." She said getting a small smile. "She listens to everything I tell her." I smiled giving a slight chuckle. "I used to have a friend like that." I said brushing my quills out of my eyes. Sophie looked at me like I was joking, but began to walk over sitting at my feet. "What happened to them?" I cocked my head, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, you see…"

"_You sure you want to go now?" my father asked as I greedily grabbed hold of the motorcycle bars. "You know it!" I said kicking the gas on. "Alright, well hang on!" A second later he kicked the brake off and we were zooming down the streets. I began laughing excitedly as I swerved a few times on the gravel, sending us into a short drift. When the ride was over, the dark golden furred hedgehog chuckled brushing my hair. "Nice job kiddo, I think you finally got the hang of it!" he said taking his helmet off. "You really think so?" I said grinning excitedly at the bike. "Sure, and when your old enough I will get you one of your own." Smiling, I gave him a hug laughing. "I love you!" he smiled and kissed my head. "Not as much as I love you."_


	11. Chapter 11

Summer's P.O.V.

It was another beautiful morning…and all was at ease. I brushed my long golden fur like quills down as I admired myself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes stared back at me with great ardor and contemplation. I scanned my self over, but stopped when a bright glimpse of light reflected off the mirror. It was my mothers locket. Letting out a sigh, I took off my accessory that was wrapped with care around my neck.

_I stood there next to my ill mother, who was laying in her bed, wrapped in soft cotton blankets. Her golden straight quills fell over her shoulder, as she leaned up to see me._

"_Summer, I have something for you." She said weakly. _

_Standing up on my tip toes to see what she was holding, I saw it was her old locket she got from my dad._

"_That's your locket." I said with a soft smile. _

_She nodded and handed it to me with her frail hands._

"_I want you to keep it…and when you feel lonely, you can open it, and see mommy and daddy." She said stroking my head._

_I looked up with a frown._

"_Why would I be lonely? Are you going on a trip?" _

_She nodded adjusting her pillow._

"_You will go stay with a friend for a little while…"_

_I smiled. "Will you come back soon?" _

_She smiled and nodded._

"_I will see you again sweet heart…I love you." _

I couldn't help but tear up as I saw what was encased in the locket. There inside was a picture of me, my mother and father, standing together happily. I was only six when they had died from an unknown disease. That friend was no friend, but the orphanage…and I still remember the confused little hedgehog…still looking for her home. I don't remember much after that…but only that I was soon on my own around the age of seven, working for an old book keeper in town.

I let out a groan as I looked at the clock.

"Memory lane kept me longer than I thought." I said shaking my head.

Walking down the stairs happily, with the smell of assorted food teasing my nose, brought me right to the kitchen excitedly.

"Good morning Summer!" Saline said as she walked in the kitchen with Cream behind her.

"Hello Summer!" Cream said happily carrying a bag of food.

"Good morning Cream, whatcha got there?"

She looked up as she set the bag down.

"I am helping Miss. Saline bring in her groceries. She is going to let me help cook lunch."

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried agreeing.

I smiled and leaned against the wall as she ran outside to grab another bag. I looked over to see Amy already in the kitchen preparing the dishes. Sonic and Knuckles were outside running, Tails was hanging out with Trent, and Sophie-wait where is she?

I stopped my little summary in my head and thought that over for a minute. I haven't seen her all morning, at least not since she went outside to play…and that was about an hour ago. Looking over to Saline, I walked over casually.

"Hey, have you seen Sophie?" she gave a slight look outside, but shook her head.

"No actually, I thought she was with you."

I stopped a bit confused.

"What do you mean? I have been up stairs all morning."

She stopped putting the groceries away and made a nervous expression.

"But she told me…where could she had gone?"

I thought for a second but gave a quick smile to her.

"Don't worry Saline, I will go find her." I said as I ran outside.

The wind was blowing greatly, possibly just from Sonic and Knuckles running back and forth. I made a frown and stuck my fingers in my mouth fiercely, letting out a high pitched whistle. Instantly the wind stopped, and in front of me was the hedgehog and echidna with tired expressions.

"H-hey Summer, what's up?" Knuckles panted.

I frowned a bit and looked around keeping my ears perked.

"We don't know where Sophie is. Have you seen her?" they both looked at each other for a minute before shaking their heads.

"Nope. We've been busy, didn't know she-"

"That's good enough for me." I said walking towards the field in a furious run.

"Sophie! Sophie where are you?" I called.

No answer. I stopped and frowned as the trees swayed gently. Wait, trees! Turning west, I ran out to the large oak tree that Sophie liked to play on. As I got closer, the only thing I saw was a lone swing, swaying back and forth. Walking up slowly, I wearily looked down. There on the ground, covered in dirt, was her little rag doll.

"Lucy…" I whispered remembering the introduction a few days ago.

Looking back up, I called Sophie's name again, this time more distressed. But still, she wasn't near. I clutched the doll tightly and looked back over to the house.

"Oh, where could she have gone?..."

**Hey guys! I hope ya'll had a great break! Mine was busy but I managed to fill in some chapters for 'Hearts of two Kinds'. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! C.T.H.**


	12. Chapter 12

Summer's P.O.V.

People were beginning to settle down with 'us' around, and now I am finally able to go about in public, thanks to a certain friend.

"You sure Shadow?" I whispered as I stared at the door that could lead me outside.

He nodded giving me a smile.

"I'm positive, the soldiers wont bother you anymore."

I shifted my feet and gave a weary glance outside the window.

"But…what if they-" before I could finish Shadow took my hand and pulled me out the door.

The sun blurred my vision as I greeted the beautiful weather.

"I still don't understand how you…or even if you-"

"I have my connections." He said giving a smirk.

Trying to hold back a laugh, I smiled and walked beside him.

"SONIC! Wait for me!" We looked over to see Amy chasing Sonic towards the town in a hurried run.

I smiled.

"Sonic was telling me he was going to go out and explore earlier, I didn't realize Amy was so…"

"Fanatical about him?" he said giving a grin.

I smiled and nodded.

"She means well." He concluded as we continued walking.

It was silent, only because I was on edge about getting out. As we neared the town, I started seeing people, buildings, and…food. Oh the food smelt delicious. My ears were perked and my eyes anxious searching for anything new.

"Summer?" I looked at Shadow who was looking at me a bit troubled.

"I never realized what I was missing out on." I said excitedly.

He looked at me still unsure of what I was talking about, but I ignored it and ran around curiously.

"I mean look at this!" I said motioning to a food stand.

Shadow stood there with interest as I looked at the menu.

"I've never heard of all of this…"

"Why hello there!"

I gasped as a large bellied man stepped out from behind the stand. I backed up a bit getting closer to Shadow as I looked at him cautiously. Shadow took my hand and gave me a smile as I stared at him anxious.

"Your Summer the hedgehog aren't you? I would know you from any where! Your quite something!" he said giving a laugh.

I looked at Shadow who just gave me a nod. I looked back at the man.

"That's right. Who are you?" I said a bit more lively.

The man smiled.

"I'm just your average business man. My wife and kids help me run this little snack shack during the breaks. Right now our special is cream puffs! Would you like to try one?"

I didn't answer but simply stared at the man with caution.

"What…is a cream puff?"

He began laughing and stepped back behind the counter.

"This my dear, is a cream puff! A puff filled with cream! Or cream with-in a puff! Which ever you choose it's delicious!" he handed it to me with a smile. It was a soft bread like ball with white cream encased inside…

"Go ahead, my treat!"

I looked at it a minute before giving a sniff. I smiled and took a bite.

"Oh my gosh that's delicious!" I said getting excited.

The man started laughing in gluttony.

"That's right! No one can say no to my food!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and we continued walking.

We were walking for a while when I noticed I still had my hand in his. I instantly recoiled turning a bright red.

"S-sorry about that." I said giggling a bit worried.

Shadow looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I don't mind." He then took my hand this time, holding it securely.

I instantly turned a bright red but continued walking beside him.

"Momma! Lookie!" I glanced over to a small little boy who was running over to us.

I immediately stopped and looked at him with a grin. His curly red hair and bright green eyes were full of energy.

"You're the hedgehog that was on T.V.!"

Shadow looked at me with a direct expression but began chuckling.

"Oh you did? That's so cool!" I said kneeling down to the little boy's height.

"Y-yeah, I always watch my favorite shows and you just came on!"

I couldn't help but smile and looked up to see his mom behind him. She had a soft smile but waited patiently for her son to go with her. Standing back up, I laughed a bit as the little boy ran to his mom excitedly.

"Isn't that sweet?" I whispered to Shadow as he took his mom's hand happily.

Shadow looked at them for a while before nodding.

"Summer, I would like to show you something I think you'll like." Shadow said pulling me over as he walked.

We walked a little while until I was becoming anxious.

"What is it?" he looked at me with a smirk.

"It's a new exhibit, down in the park. Common, we're almost there." He replied quietly.

I walked beside him silently, still being careful about everything around the area. Shadow could sense my anxiety I suppose, so he held my hand and talked to me about other things to keep my mind busy. It was only five minutes later, when I could see different colored assortments up ahead.

"What…what is that?" I whispered running a little dragging Shadow behind me.

It was then when the picture came clear. A huge field, filled with different flowers…but the best part of it all, was the butterflies that seemed to dance around them in a continuous chant.

"Oh Shadow, there beautiful!" I cried, as I walked over carefully to see them.

He smiled as I knelt down on the soft grass.

"There are so many of them!" I whispered as I took in the beautiful colors.

"Yeah, I was out when I saw this. Amy was the one who showed me." He said looking at me curiously.

I smiled.

"This is simply amazing, I've never been able to see so many flowers…nor butterflies!" I gasped happily as a butterfly landed in front of me.

Placing my hand down carefully, the butterfly gently climbed onto my finger, and stretched its wings contently. I smiled and held it in front of me as I looked at the patterns on it's large wings.

"My mother used to tell me butterflies were good luck, and if you caught one, that you make a wish, and it comes true." I whispered.

Shadow looked at me for a minute before narrowing his eyes a bit looking down.

"Does it work?"

I glanced back over to him almost hiding a laugh at his naive thought.

"Well, only if you believe in it." I said closing my eyes thinking for a moment.

Opening them again, I gently tossed the butterfly in the air and watched if fly away gracefully. I smiled and looked at Shadow with considerate eyes. He was always so serious…I gave a hard look out to the field a moment before a smile began forming on my lips.

"I have an idea. I am going to take you out."

He looked at me confused.

"Take me out?" I laughed with a nod.

"You showed me something that was so…incredible!" I said pointing out to the grassland.

"Your always doing things for others, I think its about time someone repaid the favor."

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! C.T.H.**


	13. Chapter 13

Summer's P.O.V.

"Here Summer, try to drink some water." Amy said apologetically as I started coughing on a crumpet she made.

I looked at her and nodded my head with a soft smile.

"Thanks Amy, I-" I couldn't help but start coughing again this time with more pain.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were allergic to cinnamon!" she said running over to the phone.

I sat down trying to calm my symptoms when Sonic ran in, with Tails behind him.

"You okay?" he said looking me over.

I shook my head slightly.

"Can't-breath well." I replied still gasping for air.

Tails ran over to the cabinet and began searching for something. I was beginning to hyper ventilate from the lack of oxygen, and the reaction to the powder.

"Hang on Summer, just try to relax." Sonic said rubbing my back as I began to clutch my stomach.

The next thing I knew Shadow was in the room and he was uneasy.

"Is she alright?" he said grabbing hold of my shoulder.

"She is having an allergic reaction, but I have something that will help." Tails answered running over.

Giving me a quick stab in my side, I was instantly able to feel my throat opening back up.

"Oh gosh…are you okay?" Amy whispered feeling my forehead.

I nodded gasping for air. Sonic made a concerned look to Amy as she began to pace in front of us.

"I didn't mean for it too...oh gosh Summer I am so sorry!" she said looking at me frantic.

I was finally able to breath a bit better but gave a grin.

"It's a-alright Amy. You didn't know." I said rubbing my throat.

"You sure your alright?" Shadow asked.

I nodded.

"Lets go ahead and get you some air, your really pale." Sonic said helping me up.

I sat outside on the porch breathing a bit better now. Tails was monitoring my heart rate and Saline came in with some remedies to help my reactions die down. Shadow sat beside me silently…

"I don't know why it's still hurting…" I whispered as I clutched my chest in agony.

Amy made a worried glance to Sonic and Shadow and whispered, "The main ingredient was cinnamon, so you must have had more than your body could handle at the moment."

I nodded still trying to recover.

"Here, drink some of this. With in an hour you should be back to your normal self." Amy said holding out a cup of white liquid.

I looked at it hesitantly, but was advised by Saline that it wouldn't harm me, and…They were right. Soon enough I could breathe and my chest stopped hurting. "Thanks." I said giving a smile back to them. Sonic grinned looking at us.

"Well now that everything is back to normal, how about you and I have a one on one race?" Sonic said looking at Shadow.

I looked curiously at them both and watched as Shadow looked at our reactions.

"Your on." he said giving a smirk.

"Oh my…they're both so fast!" I said amazed as the two blurs blended in the distance.

"Yep. Shadow might be fast, but not as fast as my Sonic!" Amy said clasping her hands together happily.

I stared at them shocked and sighed as I saw Shadow race past us. Amy looked at me observantly and then started grinning.

"You like him don't you?" I froze and looked at her.

"Who?" she smiled.

"Don't play blonde with me, I know how you look at him. You like Shadow don't you?" she whispered leaning closer.

I looked down a minute before looking at her seriously.

"You wont tell him will you?" Amy started screaming in excitement.

"Oh that is so cute!" she cried.

I clamped my hand over her mouth with wide eyes nervously.

"Please! I don't want him to know!" I said in worry.

She nodded still smiling.

"I wont tell, but that is so cute!" she said twirling romantically.

I sighed shaking my head.

"Awe, are you going to ask him out on a date?"

I stared at her and then at him as he and Sonic were now disputing on who won.

"No. He isn't that kind of guy. I have told him I am taking him out for some site seeing tomorrow though."

She smiled her eyes still dazzling.

"Trust me, Shadow might be a quiet guy, but he is a sweet heart underneath those serious eyes." She said as if she knew everything about him.

I looked at her hopeful and then back to the dark hedgehog.

"What can I do?"

she smiled.

"Well first of all, this little site seeing is not going to be a night to forget! Common! We have work to do!"

**Guys I am so sorry about the late update! I have had these prepared for 3 weeks and for some reason Fanfic was not letting me get acess into my chapters. Hope you enjoy the story! Read and Review! C.T.H.**


End file.
